My Bad I Thought You Were A Flying Cookie
by SiriuslyRiddikulus
Summary: Another Funny Story by my friend.


"My Bad. I Thought You Were A Flying Cookie."

"Remus! Remus! Guess what!" James's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

"I'm eating."

"Yeah, I know, but guess what!"

"I'm eating." Remus was hungry.

"Oh, okay… but GUESS WHAT!!"

Remus sighed a long, miserable sigh.

"….What?"

"You know how that 7th year kid needs a timeturner to get to all his classes but no one is supposed to know?" James could hardly contain his excitement.

"Yes."

"Well, he dropped his timeturner in the hall, and guess who just happened to pick it up… ME!" He held the timeturner out so that Remus could see it.

Remus looked slowly from the timeturner to James. "You stole it from him didn't you?"

"Of course I did!"

"James, go give it back," Remus said, turning back to his dinner.

"Well, I was going to…"

"No you weren't."

"And then I got to thinking."

"Oh, boy."

"You know how timeturners take you back in time when you turn them backwards? Well, what if we turned it forward?" A mischievous gleam sparkled in James's eye.

Remus let out another sigh in defeat, put down his fork and turned toward James. "Let me see it."

James handed the timeturner to Remus and sat down, pulling all kinds of desserts toward him, while Remus examined it carefully. After a few minutes, Remus said, "Well, I suppose it's possible."

"Awesome!" exclaimed James with a mouthful of sweets. "Hey, pass me a cookie please."

The cookie that James had requested was too far away for Remus to reach, so he took out his wand and summoned it magically. The cookie slowly sailed toward James, and as he reached out to take it, his hand slipped through the timeturner just as Remus turned the hourglass forward.

The Great Hall began to spin. James was acutely aware of Remus next to him as they both passed forward in through the years. Eventually the Hall began to slow and eventually stop.

James looked dumbfounded for a second as he realized that his still outstretched arm was now grasping a grumpy looking redhead boy. He quickly released the boy as Remus discreetly hid the timeturner out of sight.

"My bad. I thought you were a flying cookie," James said to the boy.

"Would you mind telling me who you are and how you got in here so quickly?" the boy demanded furiously. James could see the Head Boy badge glittering on the boy's chest as though it had been polished quite often.

Remus was too shocked to respond, so James did some quick thinking.

"I am shocked! How could the Head Boy, from Gryffindor might I add," James included, noticing the boy's House colors, "not recognize a member from his own House?!"

There it was. It was out. And now James waited for the redhead's reaction. It took a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Harry? Oh, Harry, dear fellow! I hadn't recognized you. I am quite sorry. Quite sorry indeed."

James had no idea who this "Harry" kid was, but he must've looked an awful lot like James if this boy could get the two of them confused.

"And who is this? I haven't seen you around," said the boy, turning to Remus.

"Remus," James said.

"Professor Lupin must favor you, then. You both have the same first name. I'm Percy Weasley, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Remus said, a look of amazement on his face.

"Well, I must be going," Percy said. "It's getting late and I'm sure Fred and George are up to something horrible again. Good night, Harry!"

The boy walked away and left James and Remus standing in the now empty Great Hall.

"What the hell?!" Remus exclaimed. "Did I grow up to become a teacher here? How is that possible??"

"I don't know… Hey! Let's go meet you!"

"Fuck no!!"

"If you were a teacher, what subject would you teach?"

"Nothing! Let's leave!"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts! Let's go!!" James grabbed Remus by the arm and dragged him into the hall, up to the third floor and into the DADA classroom. They ran over to the office door (Remus being dragged by James) and knocked… repeatedly… until someone answered the door.

"Yes?" the voice of a much older Remus asked as the door swung open.

"Remus!!" James exclaimed.

"…James?… No wait…. Harry?…. No wait… Me?"

"Yes. No. Yes!!" James shouted in excitement.

"Hi," young Remus piped.

"Umm… come in…" Professor Lupin invited.

They walked in and sat down, each looking up at the older Remus.

"What the hell?" Lupin asked.

"That's what I said!" Remus screamed.

"We just came to say hi!" James said.

"Yes, hi…. And bye," Remus said, standing up. He walked to the door prepared to leave, but before his hand could grasp the handle, he turned back to stare at the professor. Silence fell between them as they looked into each other's eyes.

It was Lupin who spoke first. "I don't know how you came to be here, though I could probably think of a few ways, but enjoy the time you have left with each other." He turned to James. "James, it has been good to see you again, dear friend. You have not been forgotten, I promise…. You're son looks just like you, you know."

"No, I didn't know, but thanks for sharing."

Lupin smiled and Remus thought he could see a hint of sadness behind his own eyes. Remus was about to question his older self about what was troubling him, but Lupin silenced him with a look. "You will find out soon enough."

"Okay."

"Now, you should be going. Sirius will be upset he missed this adventure," Lupin said.

"He'll get over it," James commented. "But okay, then. Let's go, Remus. Bye, Remus."

Lupin laughed at James's remark as his younger counterpart pulled the timeturner out of his robes. With a last look good-bye, Remus handed the timeturner to James who turned it back and forth many times. And just like that, they were gone and falling backward through time.

When they finally felt the world come to a halt, James looked around and was surprised to see that they were not in the Great Hall. They weren't even in Hogwarts. They were standing on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

"What… did you do?!" Remus shouted.

"Oi! Who be you who climbs aboard my ship?" came a drunken voice from behind them.

They turned to see a tall man with long black hair and a bottle in his hand.

"Never mind who you are," said the pirate. "Have you got any rum?"


End file.
